User blog:Blipeddeeblah/Le season 1 planz
Instead of making one blog of all my season plans, I decided to just make one blog. Note: I am doing an Off-Season fight with Dbfan and Critc, Dante vs Bayonetta. Season 1 Small Character, BIG possibilites:Captain Olimar vs Ant-Man.(Complete!) What the (Bleep) heroes: Rayman vs Klonoa(Complete) Useless!!!!!: Magikarp vs Animatronics:=(Complete) Dinosaurs #2: Aoyama vs Gon(Complete) Moar robawts... useless edition: Starscream vs The Animatronics( Complete) FANSERVICE: Mai Shinurai vs Mileena(Completed) Armored up LOSERS: Bobba Fett vs Doomguy(complete) Strong Treasure Hunters: Wario vs Knuckles(Complete) Para vs Blip!: Ryu Hayabusa vs Sayaka Miki(In progress) Legendary Birds: Ho-Oh vs Dyanablade(Complete) Sith Lords!: Sith Lord Battle Royale.(Complete) WORST BROTHER EVER!: Dio Brando vs Loki(Complete) Titan vs Titan Slayer: Eren vs King Kong(Complete) Season 2 Blades: Scyther vs Levi(Attack On Titan BTW)(Complete) Used to be villains: Deadpool vs Kyoko(Complete) Robo-Boyz from video games: Megaman vs Pulseman(Complete) Hunter and Hunted: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Kraven(Complete) Screw Mega Man!: Proto Man vs Zero(Complete) Crime lords: Lex Luthor vs Kingpin(Complete) Digital: Kirito vs Megaman.EXE(Complete) OO YEA: Cell vs Doomsday (Complete) Sea beasts: Arlong vs Kisame (In Progress) Scythey action girls: Maka vs Ruby Rose (fight only) OOOOOOO! Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby Epic Poke/Digi anti-heroes: Mewtwo vs Blackwargreymon ???: Red XIII vs ??? Awesome alien vs awesome aliean hunter: Predator vs Prophet OP Pharoas plz nerf pls: Black Adam vs Apocolypse Villains With Fanbases: Magneto vs Sinestro Square's Swordsmen: Cloud Strife vs Sora FAT-A$$ PENGUIN EMPORER VS GOD-KILLING EMPORER: Dedede vs Shao Kahn Wizard girls Mahvel and DeeCeee: Zatanna vs Scarlet Witch Marvel and DC's psychic robots: Red Tornado vs Vision Samuraiz: Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai Spoiled brats in tanks:Bowser Junior vs Tron Boone Part machine, part human, all bada**: Raiden vs Nu-13 SENPAI NOTICE ME: Roshi vs Jiraiya A magical girl fight that doesn't have PMMM? Hermione Granger vs Twighlight Sparkle Style: Viewtiful Joe vs Gene KNEEL BEFORE ZOD:General Zod vs Freiza Dont underestimate girls: Rachal Alucard vs Marie Korbel Cheer up, sandy/Follow up to Arlong vs Kisame: Gaara vs Crocodile Norse vs greek godess edition: Belldandy vs Palutena Land Sharks!!: Cephadrome vs Garchomp ELECTRICITY!/Follow up to ^: Pikachu vs Zinogre Giant sea beasts, YAYYYY! Cthulthu vs SIN BURN, BURN!!!!! Cinder vs The Human Torch Blind but awesome: Kenshi vs Dardevil Strong warriors who used to serve for the weak/Follow up to Racheal Alucard vs Marie Korbel: Big Band vs Iron Tager The fighting Lloyds: Llyod Irving vs Lloyd 2nd weakest: Krillin vs Mami Bounty Hunter vs Assasin: Captain Falcon vs Travis Touchdown dhhvibfifvbifbuisbu: Bobobo-bo-bo-bobo vs Discord RAGING MONSTERS: Asura vs ???(Not telling you who it is yet) Season 3 OH NO FURRIEZ: Renamon vs Lucario Fiyar dragin werriorz: Natsu vs Let Dahaka Used to be dead, now alive: Ms. Fortune vs Solomon Grundy Blue flashy annoying ninjas: Black Star vs Jay Walker Lonk's stronkest enemies: Ganondorf vs Majora's Mask Nintendo's villain kings!: Nintendo Kings Battle Royale Who doesn't like giant fighting robots?: Ultraman vs Zone Fighter Underdog vs Big Guy of the sky: Rainbow Dash vs Storm Pegasus Old fighting game characters with grey hair: Gouken vs Heihachi(Tekken) RPG Gods: Lightning vs Shulk Smoking: Smoke vs Captain Smoker Quite a shocking Marvel and DC Villain match: Livewire vs Electro Blind but awesome: Kenshi vs Daredevil Draginz: Deathwing vs Aludin Suparhumen bokzars: Ippo vs Little Mac Blip and Apro: Stroomba vs Aquapaw all fights on this list:http://mythkirby.deviantart.com/journal/Matches-for-sale-and-a-lot-496296025 ( Actually this is Season 6) Flaming fist of fury: Ken vs Blaziken When Gargoyles attack: Gargos vs Firebrand Im soooooo BUff!!!: He-Man vs Sol Badguy Slow, but strong golems: Aganos vs Golurk Wost Mascot...: Lester vs Bubsy(complete) Maters of Fire and Electricity: Raiden vs Ozai Season 4 This will be quite a nightmare to read: Freddy Krueger vs Darkrai Epic ancient swordsmen: Erza Scarlet vs Ronora Zoro Technology...: The Computer vs GLaDOS Beasty Sparks: Rajang vs Blanka What is this sorcery?: Quan-Chi vs Eliza Freezing up: Gray Fulbuster vs Zane ???: Pink Ranger vs ??? Crazy freaky villains: Deathstroke vs Our Hero!!!!! I mean Master Bison, our overlor- I mean M. Bison. Dishing out Dirt: Gaara vs Isaac Its time...: Homura vs Dialga Greedy, Purple liars from rival franchises: Waluigi vs Fang the Sniper /Too lazy to do the work your self...: Yuna vs Lucy I bet your BEARY-HYPED for this one: Teddie vs Po T-Rexes: Tyrantrum vs Deviljho Im a god, your a god, hes a god, shes a god,: Amaterasu vs War Sea Beasts: Abyssal Lagacrus vs Gyarados Season 5 The two bird sidekicks to Fox and Bucky: Falco vs Deadeye David vs Goliath wrestler edition: Hawlucha vs Zangeif Lizards: Fighting game edition: Reptile vs Aeon Calcos Ice, Ice: Iceman vs Ice Man Nintendo and Sega's Bad@$$es: Captain Falcon vs Segata Sanshiro Demons from Marvel and Dc: Etrigan vs Ghost Rider Anti-heroey Anti-Heroes: Shadow The Hedgehog vs Ragna The Bloodedge 4 arms, one beast: Goro vs Machamp We are the kings: Mario vs Pac-Man SOO COLD: Glacius vs Bad Mr. Frosty Blip Minute Melee Another series, I present to you, BLIP MINUTE MELEE! Credit to Death Battle on DeviantArt for the epic ideas! Although all of them aren't just ones that are on deviantArt Season 1 Spiderman vs Mega-Man Luigi vs Slender Man Rarity vs Steve The Miner Flash vs Quicksilver Arlong vs Kisame Scorpion vs Guts TJ Combo vs Balrog Aganos vs Golurk Amy vs Roll Belldandy vs Palutena Donatello vs Tails Smoke vs Captain Smoker Jon Talbain vs Sabrewulf Jago vs Liu Kang Green Lantern vs Nova Ganondorf vs Majora's Mask Firebrand vs Sir Arthur Terra vs Toph Beifong Legendary Dog Battle Royal Pit vs Sora Big Band vs Iron Taeger Winter Soldier vs Red Hood Nightwolf vs Cheif Thunder Bob vs Rufus Naruto Uzakami vs Ichigo Kurosaki Mewtwo vs BlackWarGreymon Great Ape Goku vs Kurama Naruto Reptile vs Aeon Calcos Goku and Superman vs Dark Shneider and Asura Darkseid vs Thanos Category:Blog posts Category:Blipeddeeblah